


The leggings...

by Someone_you_loved



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Kara buys the tiktok famous leggings to see Lena's reaction...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 365





	The leggings...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, taking a short break from my WIP to post this. It's been living in my mind for a few days now and the trend is getting more popular it seems. If you don't know what the leggings are just do a quick search on tiktok. They basically are skin tight leggings that are supposed to make your butt look amazing. I figured Lena would be a little thirsty if Kara was wearing them ;)

It was a great idea, best she’s ever had really. Kara swivelled her head around to admire herself in the full length mirror. She’d been bored recently as the crime rates had significantly dropped in National City. So she spent a few hours on tiktok a day, so what? And maybe she had a small following on her own tiktok with the challenge videos she’s been posting. So far they’d been normal little challenges with a few hundred views. Her favorites (and Lena’s least favorites) were trying weird food combos together and reviewing them. 

So that was how she currently found herself in front of the wall length mirror wearing the leggings. Yes,  _ those  _ leggings. A pair of navy blue leggings was basically painted onto her legs. And damn if she wasn’t surprised that they actually did what they were supposed to. Lena was going to react one of two ways. 1. She would have no reaction to the leggings at all or 2. She was going to lose her mind. Kara was hoping for the second. 

She pulled out her phone and started recording. “Well they definitely make my butt look good… Let’s see how Lena likes them. She’s in her office working, I think she deserves a little break.” 

With a smirk Kara paused the video and made her way to the kitchen. Her phone was strategically leaned up against a box of cereal pointing towards her and more importantly the doorway behind her. She got out a bowl of fruit from the refrigerator and placed it on the couch in front of her and began cutting it up. “Babe you’ve been working for hours, come get a snack!” 

Kara smirked at the camera when she heard a door open, “Has it really been that long?” 

“Like three hours. I’m cutting up some fruit.” 

“It didn’t feel like three hou--” Lena stopped talking abruptly. Kara heard her heart start to race. 

She looked over her shoulder at Lena, “You ok?” 

Immediately she noticed Lena had stopped walking towards her. Her green eyes were practically glazed over as they were locked onto the southern region of Kara’s body. “Kara… what are you wearing?” 

“Leggings?” She responded innocently. 

“Don’t ever wear those out of the house,” she said walking across the room. 

Kara frowned, “Why not? They’re cute.” 

A hand landed with a loud clap on her ass, “Because everyone will be all over you when they see these on you. And I don’t like to share.” Lips moved up her neck as arms wrapped around her waist. 

Kara laughed, “That’s true.” 

Lena reached over and stole a piece of fruit from the bowl, “I would definitely let you rail me with these on.” 

Kara promptly choked and scrambled to turn her phone off, “I think we’d break tiktok if they found out you liked getting railed.” 

“So you bought these for tiktok entertainment purposes?” 

Kara turned in her arms and settled her own around Lena’s neck. “Well I figured it would make a good video, plus I knew you’d enjoy them. I’d never wear these out of the house. They’re tighter than my suit. But they do make my butt look good.” 

“I can attest, your ass looks out of this world,” Lena said with a smirk. 

Kara rolled her eyes but chuckled nonetheless, “Who would have thought all that rubbing off on me would lead to you getting my sense of humor?” 

“Not me, maybe I just need to rub off on you some more.” She was smirking and it was making Kara’s stomach do somersaults. 

“ I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” In one smooth motion Kara lifted her up by the thighs and headed down the hallway to their room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The video ended up being posted a few hours than she intended but it was clear the next morning that it had gone viral. She had so many notifications on her phone it was insane. Not just from tiktok… no she also had text messages from Alex, Nia, Sam, and Maggie. A lot of messages. 

**_Nia: You went viral with that video! People are loving it!_ **

**_Maggie: That was some video Little Danvers_ ** 😂

**_Sam: Kara! That video was great! How did you get Lena to agree to do it?!_ **

She was a little confused by their reactions to it. She opened tiktok to see her video had 6 million views already. Her account had grown overnight by at least 500,000 followers. Now all her challenge videos with Lena had a ton of views on it. Especially the towel drop one. 

“Kar, would you like to tell me why Sam just texted asking if I was sore today…?” 

Kara frowned and opened her mouth to respond but then the sound died in her throat as she read Alex’s message. 

**_Alex: Congrats on the viral video… but I did not need to know you guys blew off our double date night to rail Lena_ ** 🤢

“Oh no…” 

“Kara what did you do?” 

She scrambled to open her tiktok again and play the video. To her horror the last thing being recorded was Lena all but asking to be railed by her. 

“Uhm… I love you?” 

Lena groaned, “I don’t even want to know.” 


End file.
